Ice Blossom
by Spunky0ne
Summary: Renji falls hard for Byakuya's lovely male cousin, Tetsuya. But what will the clan have to say when the fires burn hot between them and the half-noble Tetsuya becomes pregnant, breaking the strict rules of the clan? Yaoi/mpreg Renji/Tetsuya
1. At First Sight

**Ice Blossom**

**By Spunky0ne**

**(Lovingly dedicated to Lightning the Flash and others who PMed to ask for this new and different pairing. Thanks to you all and I hope you enjoy and review in support of the story! :) Thanks! Love, Spunky)**

**XXXXXXXXXX**

**Chapter 1: At First Sight**

Renji rolled over in his bed, checked the time and groaned at how awfully early it was. But he dragged himself grudgingly out of bed and stumbled through his cold apartment to the bathroom. Thankfully, being up early meant that the water for his shower would be comfortably warm. He yawned widely and slipped out of his yukata, stopping to drop it into the clothesbasket. He had come a long way since the Rukongai, and he'd be damned, he thought, if he'd fail to appreciate having a space, any clean, neat space of his own. He kept his small apartment tidy, despite having grown up in a place where everything was dirty and food, water and shelter were luxuries.

He could have gotten a larger, and maybe nicer place, but even the relatively poor apartment was an upgrade from curling up in the corners of leaky, abandoned buildings and pissing in the bushes. And besides, his taichou's former fukutaichou charged an arm and a leg for the one extravagance that Renji allowed himself…sunglasses.

He shook his head and chuckled softly, wondering at himself. But he couldn't seem to help it. Ever since traveling to the living world and seeing the wildly different types they had there…

"Aw, hell," he sighed, sliding in under the hot spray and closing his eyes.

The water ran through his long, red hair and down the tanned and tattooed length of his athletic body. He felt the soft burn of Zabimaru in his mind as the nue began to wake as well.

_"Up kinda early, ne Renji?" complained the baboon, "Snakey is still snoring…too damned loudly!"_

"_Ah, shut up," he thought back, frowning, "Taichou said we need to leave early. It's not every day we escort someone into the spirit dimension. And Taichou's getting married to a princess."_

He'd been relieved to hear that the princess was a third child of the king, making it unnecessary for Byakuya to leave his home at Kuchiki Manor and his position in the Gotei 13. The princess, instead, would be moving to the Kuchiki estate and living there.

"_So…why is he having us go with him?" asked the snake boy, sleepily._

"_I thought you were asleep," Renji thought back._

"_I couldn't sleep with you making such noise in the shower and the empress of big butts talking too much!" Snakey answered, yawning widely as he spoke._

"_Well, you need to be on your toes, anyway, so wake up," Renji said shortly, "And will the two of you leave me alone while I'm showering?"_

"_What's the matter?" asked the baboon (Renji could feel her smile), "Are you going to masturbate?"_

"_Of course he is!" laughed Snakey, "Look how big…"_

"_Shut the hell up, will you?" Renji snapped, "and get the hell out of my head so I can shower in peace! You think fucking Senbonzakura torments Taichou while he's in the goddamned shower?"_

He could almost see the two exchange an amused glance before descending into a fit of giggles and fading from his consciousness.

"Fucking perverts," he muttered aloud.

He glanced down and sighed, actually feeling more than a little aroused from the dream he'd been having before he woke up. He'd had the same dream for several nights running…about standing somewhere among a grove of trees, talking to Kuchiki taichou. That part was pretty normal. What wasn't normal, and what took him by surprise every time was the sudden approach of…someone. He never got a good look at the person, but whoever it was, seemed to strike at all of his senses at once. He'd wondered if it was a somewhat perverted dream about his 'almost sister' Rukia, or if he was attracted to Byakuya and afraid, even in his dreams to approach the Kuchiki clan leader. Because the person carried that soft sakura scent and also had silken black hair, but had smiling lips and wide, luminous blue eyes of a shade he'd never seen before. He couldn't tell if the person was male or female. All he knew was that, whoever it was, left his body aching to be touched and anxious for release. He sighed softly, closing his mind tightly to the interference of his zanpakutou, and sliding a hand down his wet abdomen. As his fingers wrapped around his erection, he emitted a soft sound of surrender and called that person back into his mind.

He could almost feel himself sinking deeply into an eager mouth that was soft and warm and slightly sweet. He could smell the scent of sakura that radiated around the person. He didn't need to imagine whether the person was male or female. That didn't mean shit, he thought, to someone like him. In the Rukongai, there were plenty of kids of the same gender, who bonded during the struggle to survive. And no one was going to begrudge them what pleasure they might find in what could be a shockingly short union. And same sex joinings were really a better option, considering that they had a hard time managing to keep themselves fed and didn't want to have to try to provide for babies. Babies didn't live long in a lot of cases. And Renji found that he would rather they not be born, than to see one lost to starvation or the violence that was rampant in the lower Rukongai, where he lived. Of course, occasionally, a little bit of noble blood would appear in a Rukon-born kid and even a guy could find himself in trouble.

He'd wanted to ask Kuchiki taichou how that noble ability worked, but even now that their efforts in the capture of Aizen Sousuke had eased the tension between him, Byakuya was still his taichou and Renji was still the man's subordinate. And he didn't know if he ever dared broach such a personal subject with someone so reserved. He'd asked Rukia once, but she had just hit him and told him to mind his own business. It wasn't like he'd ever have a noble boyfriend anyway. He figured it was her way of avoiding telling him she was too afraid to ask, even being part of the family.

Renji let out a long breath, going back to thinking about that dream, the sudden meeting of his red-brown eyes with those lovely blue ones, the sounding of a voice that, although clear in his dreams, could not be conjured in the daytime, the brush of soft skin under his rough hands, slender hands running down his strong chest, sliding down his abdomen and wrapping around his swollen cock as he and his dream lover exchanged hot, wet kisses. He felt warm lips traveling down his body, sucking hungrily at his skin, devouring the drops of moisture the shower had left there and tracing every inch of the black markings that covered his body, following their path down the back of his neck, over his muscled shoulders, down his chest and back, over his abdomen and down onto his thighs. And when he lowered his eyes, he could imagine a gently bowed head, long strands of black hair, and those sweet blue eyes rising to meet his as that ungodly, pretty mouth wrapped around his cock and began to suck. He could imagine sinking his fingers into the satiny hair and encouraging that mouth to move faster along his length as his hips moved and he fucked that oh, so wonderful mouth until his breath shortened, and his lover took him over the edges of bliss and into oblivion.

In his fantasy, his lover moaned around his cock, swallowing the sharp pulses of his release, then gently licking any stray bits from his pleasantly sated length. Then, they returned to a heady barrage of kisses and he moved to pleasure his lover.

He opened his eyes and watched as the water washed away the milky streams of his release. His head spun in the afterglow of orgasm and his heart pounded beneath his softly heaving breast. His mind wandered back to his ambiguous sexual orientation. And he still wasn't sure whether he favored a male or female partner. He didn't like the weak, needy type of woman, or the shrill, demanding ones. The flirty, busty type were good for a short term respite from loneliness, but usually flitted away before the bloom of first fuck had faded. It was difficult to find a woman strong enough to stand on her own, a little screwy in the head enough to be fun, who wouldn't obsess over every little thing and would be as good in a fight as in bed…one who didn't care so much whether he entered through the back door or front, but liked to be taken down suddenly and fucked a little bit roughly. Those were the characteristics most closely associated with survival in the Rukon, and they had certainly colored his vision.

When it came to men, he found himself equally choosy. His didn't enjoy a guy that acted like a woman or was overly moody, but he wasn't into crazy hardcore guys, like the ones in the eleventh…or even the full of themselves, and yet still kind of deadly ones like Yumichika. The guys he'd been to bed with were more the friendly comrade types like Shuuhei and Kira, who hooked up with him to ease their mutual loneliness as they waited longingly to be knocked off their feet by THE ONE.

Renji had to laugh at himself, being as worldly and wise as he was in other ways, but being so blatantly naïve about true love. That 'one' might well not exist, but he sought that person anyway and held up each lover to that high, and as of yet, unattained standard.

"Kami, I'm so stupid."

He kicked himself pretty often for not settling down with Shuuhei when he'd asked, but his heart, though having loved being with the squad nine fukutaichou as a 'friend with benefits,' had not been snared tightly enough for him to settle down at the time. Then, Shuuhei had hooked up with Kira and even the benefits ended. They were all still friends, but Renji was lonely and still no closer to being struck by love.

But he still had a pulse and he was still breathing, so there was still hope…

He blinked the water out of his eyes and realized that it was getting colder. And he washed his hair hurriedly before slipping out of the shower and dressing quickly. He left his apartment, ignoring the soft snickers as his mind opened to Zabimaru again.

_"Oi, Renji," Snakey laughed, "Just come to your inner world and screw her! She just sits and plays with herself while you don't know she's watching you…"_

His reiatsu burned softly in warning and the nue quieted. He flash stepped to the sixth division and arrived just as Byakuya did.

"Good morning Taichou," he greeted the noble, studying the beautiful formal kimono Byakuya wore, "You look great."

"Arigato, Renji," Byakuya said, not smiling, but his dark eyes revealing a hint of gratitude, "And thank you for being on time."

"Well," the redhead said, looking around expectantly, "wouldn't want to keep your pretty fiancée waiting, ne?"

"No," the noble agreed, "Although Kumi is quite patient, it is not right to keep her waiting longer than necessary."

"Right," said Renji, falling in with him as he entered the division office.

He waited for a few minutes, watching quietly as Byakuya finished a few last tasks and prepared to leave.

"Taichou," he said, as they walked back to the front door, "Would you mind if I asked you a question? It's, uh…kinda personal."

"Go ahead, Abarai," Byakuya said serenely, turning towards the edge of town and flash stepping forward.

"I was just wondering," he said, keeping step alongside the noble, "You put up such a fight against an arranged marriage before. Are you really okay with this? I mean, not to pry, but I think it would be sad to spend the rest of your life with someone you didn't love."

Byakuya let out an amused breath.

"I have been passionately in love, Abarai. It was a long time ago, yes, but I do remember. And it _was_ a surprise when I was chosen to wed Kumi. But I traveled to the spirit dimension and I met her. And we got on pleasantly…and I do not wish to spend the rest of my life alone. So…I am accepting…even rather happy with the arrangement. And Kumi and I have something in common. She was actually engaged once before. Her husband to be died in a battle with a demon, hours before they were to take their vows. It was a union of choice, blessed by the king and she was understandably devastated. This common ground we have walked has given us a foundation to build upon. I would be lying if I said I knew what would happen. But I think that, for an arranged marriage, it bodes well for both of us."

Renji smiled.

"That's good, Taichou. I'm glad for you both."

Byakuya paused for a moment, meeting his eyes with gratitude.

"Arigato, Renji," he said, the ghost of a smile touching his fine lips.

"Say, uh…where's your noble entourage? I thought they'd be at the division."

"They are meeting us at the dimension wall," Byakuya said, flash stepping forward again.

"Ah," said Renji, following.

He managed to keep himself quiet for a few long minutes before a question occurred to him that had actually been bothering him ever since Byakuya had asked him to join the noble entourage traveling to the spirit dimension for the royal nuptials.

"Taichou," he said, before he could think better of it, "Why did you ask me along on this? I mean, I'm not a noble…"

"No," said Byakuya, observing him out of the corner of one gray eye, "but you are my fukutaichou…and you are a friend. And I think that among the royals, you will find less unpleasantness over class distinction than you will among the noble clans. There isn't the struggle for social position that usually gets in the way. That is not to say that you won't encounter some of that here, but it will likely come from among the nobles rather than the royals."

"Yeah?" grinned Renji, "Well both are considered steps above a lower Rukon-born like me, ne?"

Byakuya stopped again and met his eyes directly.

"I do not think of you that way, Renji. And I would like it if you would not think of yourself that way. We are all part of the three worlds…and our king created us all. We all have our place in those worlds and we serve our purposes. One is as important as the next, even if some are more lauded."

Renji chuckled good-naturedly.

"Rukia's going to be there?"

"Of course," said Byakuya, "She is family."

"Aha!" Renji laughed, "She put you up to this! She thought she'd feel out of place being the only peasant among the nobles and royals and she twisted your arm!"

"I beg your pardon," Byakuya said, a bit icily, "No one 'puts me up to' anything, Abarai. It is an important occasion to me and I would like for my family and friends to be present."

He fixed the redhead in place with a stern eye.

"_Even_ the more troublesome ones."

"Troublesome?" Renji laughed, "Me? That's not nice, Taichou."

They flash stepped on down the trail together.

"So, are there any special rules I should follow?" asked Renji.

"Stay close to me, keep your mouth closed, no foul language, wash and dress properly and do not flirt with anyone, _male or female_," Byakuya said firmly, "I have had suitable attire sent ahead for us, so you will be properly turned out. But I cannot manage your behavior. It is up to you to do that. I am sure Rukia will remind you if you overstep."

"Great," sighed Renji, rolling his eyes.

They flash stepped out of the trees and spotted the entourage waiting. Byakuya moved to the front and approached a group of nobles that stood waiting. A slender, black-haired man dressed in the dark blue uniform of Byakuya's personal guard stood with his back to them, but turned and broke into a stunning smile as Byakuya approached him.

"Byakuya-sama," he said, bowing in greeting.

As he rose and looked up at them, his eyes struck Renji with the force of monsoon. The redhead swallowed hard as he fell into those lovely blue eyes that looked exactly like the ones he'd been seeing in his dreams.

"Tetsuya, I would like you to meet my fukutaichou, Abarai Renji," Byakuya said, nodding, "And Renji, this is my cousin and personal bodyguard, Kuchiki Tetsuya."

"Pleased to meet you, Abarai-san," Tetsuya said, extending a hand and meeting his eyes warmly, "My cousin has told me a lot about you."

"Y-yeah," Renji managed in a thick voice, taking hold of the noble's hand as a hard jolt left him almost breathless, "Nice to meet you."

_Oh my kami…it's him!_

_THE ONE…_


	2. Temptation

**Chapter 2: Temptation**

**(Thanks so much to everyone reading and reviewing this story! I really appreciate it even though I can't respond directly to those who leave unsigned reviews. Spunky loves you all! *blows kisses* Enjoy!)**

_Oh my kami, it's him!_

_THE ONE…_

Tetsuya felt an odd inward shock of recognition and forced himself not to react. Years of living among the Kuchiki nobles had trained him well in hiding his reactions, even sudden ones. But hiding his reaction didn't stop him from flying into speculation on the inside.

_It is just as it was in my dreams! A grove of trees…and my cousin approached us, then…a flash of wild, autumn red hair…feral, red-brown eyes, and golden, tanned skin. And what I saw before that so entranced my sleeping mind, but that my waking mind could not recall…the lovely, black tribal markings. I had only heard of Abarai Renji from my cousin. I never saw him before._

_But I dreamed of him…_

_How is that possible?_

He continued to wonder as Renji took his hand and he felt a soft jolt inside. He had but a moment to enjoy the feeling, then the clan's careful conditioning of his body delivered an equally powerful shock of pain and brought him back to awareness. Again, he kept his expression warm and serene as his eyes met Renji's and all else around them disappeared. He seemed to be spellbound, and trapped in the touch of Renji's hand on his. And though the moment was drawn out in his mind so that he felt the intensity of it for some time after, they only gripped each other's hands in greeting for a moment and then let go.

But it was warning enough for the noble.

_This is why the clan did what they did to me. This is what they feared. Why? Is it so wrong for me to feel this? It doesn't feel dangerous. It threatens no one. Why? Why am I not able to experience love? Why do I have to ignore this and move on as though I didn't feel it? I feel it everywhere inside me. Why?_

He walked quietly alongside Byakuya as they passed through the dimension wall, keeping his eyes focused on the land around them. He imagined that the royal guard had security well in hand, but nothing meant more to Tetsuya than Byakuya's safety. Of all of his relatives, only Byakuya viewed him with affection. And because of Byakuya's love, he had been protected from the worst of the things the clan had previously done to discourage the binding of noble and peasant blood. He had come along too late in Tetsuya's life to protect him from some things, but that he was alive at all, and that he had any freedoms were because of his late parents, who moved to the Rukongai to shield him, and because of his elder cousin, who heard of the way he was treated after his parents died and he fell into clan custody, and took him on as his personal servant, then later as his bodyguard.

So even though it was supposed to be safe enough, Tetsuya minded the area around them fastidiously, even as he continued to surreptitiously steal glances at his cousin's fukutaichou out of one cautious, blue eye. That sleek, red hair that he remembered from his dream was restrained within a hair tie on top of Renji's head. But Tetsuya could imagine sliding the tie out of his hair and watching it drop down around his shoulders and onto his long, straight back. He could imagine sliding his fingers through the long strands…

Another jolt of pain reminded him rather suddenly that such a thing was simply not possible. Whatever might have happened at the first meeting of their eyes and the first touch of their hands, Abarai Renji was off-limits to him. Love was off-limits. A weight settled over the noble's heart as he continued forward at Byakuya's side, forcing his eyes to look everywhere except that space on the other side of Byakuya that Abarai Renji filled. He was tempted to experience a sharp drop into depression, but was shocked out of it as he registered a sudden, malevolent change in the reiatsu around them. His body tensed for a moment, then Kuchiki Tetsuya flew from Byakuya's side, his zanpakutou in hand as he fired himself at the source of the danger he had sensed. He had a flash impression of a large, leathery black form, dangerous claws and sharp fangs. He had heard of the demons that populated parts of the spirit realm, but had never heard of them attacking a group…or anyone so close to the palace. He sensed the approach of the royal guard, but his instincts told him not to wait, but to attack. His sword came down on the demon's hard claws, then he broke away and slashed at it. The beast snarled, glaring into Tetsuya's eyes and promising death. He held the beast's eyes for a breathless moment, then threw himself into another attack.

XXXXXXXXXX

Renji sensed the sudden tension in Byakuya, then saw Tetsuya launch himself away from the noble's side and towards a large, black creature that had just stepped out of the trees to the side of them and was moving in their direction with obviously foul intent. He took up a protective position alongside Byakuya as a throng of smaller demons shot out of the trees and began to attack their group. He heard Senbonzakura slip free and saw a cloud of pink rise up and head towards the attacking demons. Renji sent Zabimaru after, and between the two, they took out a large portion of the attackers. Their guards moved in quickly to finish off the smaller demons as Renji's eyes found Tetsuya again.

The blue-eyed noble struck tenaciously with blindingly fast slashes and deadly accurate strikes with hands and feet. When the demon moved, Tetsuya moved with him, evading the beast's attempts to eviscerate him then and there, and throwing him back from Byakuya. His power flared bright blue around him as the demon fired a blast at him, only to see it shatter as an ice shield formed between them and Tetsuya disappeared in a blistering flash step.

"Ban kai, Koori no bakuha, Re-kuhime!" he cried, raising his zanpakutou and pointing it at the charging demon.

Renji's heart surged into his throat, sure that the attack wouldn't release quickly enough, and that he was about to watch Byakuya's beautiful cousin die. But Renji and the rest of the entourage were forced back by an icy wind as Tetsuya's zanpakutou roared to life and a storm of ice blades exploded out of it, capturing the shocked and howling demon and throwing him down, then cutting him to pieces that shimmered fitfully, then faded away. The few remaining, smaller demons fled and the guards inquired if Byakuya and the rest of the noble family were all right as Tetsuya slid his weapon back into its sheath and turned back in their direction. The fight replayed in Renji's mind as Tetsuya started towards them, and he saw again the firelit blue eyes, the incredible speed and grace of his movements, and the huge explosion of his power that he wouldn't have expected.

_He is ban kai level? He has the power of a taichou? Well, who else would Byakuya choose to guard him? Of course he has a ban kai…_

Tetsuya seemed to move in slow motion as he strode back towards them, the power still radiating around his slender body. He returned to Byakuya's side and again became the quiet, calm person he had been before. Renji's head spun from the shift for some time after. He walked silently on Byakuya's other side, the questions running rampant in his head. They nagged at him relentlessly until they reached the palace and he was distracted away from his thoughts.

"Greetings, Kuchiki-sama," said the attendant sent to meet them at the gates, " Welcome to the palace. Dinner will be served soon, but first, I will show you to your rooms."

Byakuya nodded and the group fell in with the attendant.

"Our deepest apologies, Kuchiki-sama, but space in the palace has become limited due to the number of guests here for the royal nuptials, so your guardsmen will share rooms if that is not a burden."

"It is no burden," Byakuya said, nodding, "It is understandable that space would be limited during such an event."

They followed the attendant to the second floor, then turned down a long hallway and the group began to disappear into the rooms to bathe and dress for dinner. Renji walked into his room and waited for a moment, surprised when he saw the single, large bed in the room. But he had slept in a barracks before and out on the battlefield. In addition to that, the bed was large enough that he and whoever he was rooming with would be able to avoid space issues.

He walked out onto the balcony and gazed down into the King's Gardens. He knew he had never seen a place so beautiful, and probably never would again. His eyes roamed over the sea of colors, rolling hills and green meadows, rambling brooks and large rivers. Animals of all kinds roamed about freely.

"Wow…" he whispered softly, "Unbelieveable…"

"Abarai-san?" said Tetsuya's voice from the doorway.

Renji turned, his mind still on the King's Garden and just assuming that the noble was merely there to bring a message. But then, he followed Tetsuya's eyes to the single bed in the room and saw the lovely blue eyes blink in momentary confusion. Then, the truth of the situation smacked Renji as much as if it had been Rukia, admonishing him for his stupidity.

"We're sleeping together," he blurted out before he could stop himself.

_Oh shit, that was not good!_

"I uh…I mean, you are…assigned to this room too?" he said, recovering.

"It seems so," Tetsuya said, exuding perfect calm, "Is that…all right with you?"

"Oh," said Renji quickly, "yeah. No problem. The bed's huge. The room's huge."

_What the fuck is wrong with me? Why do I feel like I can't breathe? Why can't I string together a simple freaking sentence?_

Tetsuya nodded briefly and moved to the closet as Renji turned away and continued to stare out at the King's Garden. He tried to ignore the fact that right behind him, Byakuya's very attractive cousin was settling into _their _room. And despite his admonishment to himself to keep his thoughts clean, he felt a jolt in his loins, thinking about spending a night so close to _him_…stealing peeks at his relaxed, sleeping face, admiring the curves of shoulder, hip and thigh, to see that pale, lovely skin lit with moonlight.

_Sweet kami, this really feels like heaven…_

Except, he thought, that it would be hard being close to all of that beauty and _not_ acting on it. As much as Byakuya's cousin was beautiful, he was also _Byakuya's cousin_, noble, and off-limits.

So it would really be like very sweet torture.

But he smiled, even so. Their forced closeness would give him a chance to break the ice between them, to learn more about the noble and to share stories. Tetsuya seemed friendly enough. And it suddenly occurred to Renji that the noble was actually more likable than any of the other nobles he had ever met. In a way, Tetsuya seemed _too likable_ to be one of them. He smiled more readily than his stoic cousin…more readily than any of them Renji could remember. And his grip on Renji's hand had been firm…strong, not at all hesitant.

_Hmmm…_

He turned back into the room and was surprised to find himself alone again. Shaking his head, Renji walked into the closet and located the kimonos Byakuya had ordered placed there for him. He picked out a forest green one with a warm, brown pattern on it and laid it on the bed, then grabbed a yukata and walked into the bathroom.

A shock went through his body as he realized, first, how big the bathroom was. It was as big as the room outside of it, the greater part of it being taken up by a large bathing pool that was surrounded by flowers and grass, so that it had the feel of being outside. Skylights added to the atmosphere. Renji blinked, and as he continued to admire the room, he made a second discovery. As he turned his head, he spotted Tetsuya slipping out of his yukata. Speaking and breathing suddenly became nearly impossible, and he flushed and scrambled to make something come out of his tongue-tied mouth.

"S-sorry…I uh…I'll, um go."

"It's all right," Tetsuya said, not missing a beat, "My cousin mislikes anyone being late for formal occasions, and time is short. Feel free to join me…to save time."

Renji froze for a moment, his mind capturing the savory image of that model of pale perfection, the swirls of black, satiny hair, a slender, almost delicate looking figure, perfect, unmarred skin that wore a slight blush (perhaps from the warmth of the water), the luminous blue eyes and almost smiling lips, a sweet, round bottom and milky thighs.

He suffered a beautiful fleeting image of placing his hands on those inner thighs, burying his face in the nest of black curls and inhaling that dutifully flaccid cock, bringing it to life.

_Shit…_

He felt it all through his body as the noble turned away and walked out to the waterfall on the other side of the room, his too pretty ass teasing Renji all of the way. The redhead shook his head to clear his mind, then, with softly trembling hands, removed his clothes and walked out into the water. He sighed softly at the warmth of it and walked to the waterfall trying not to look directly at the attractive man standing beneath it…lifting his arms to brush the hair away from his face…water running in streams down those perfect curves, that softly heaving chest, nicely shaped hips…

_Shit…shit…_

_Think of something else…anything else!_

_Don't think about how much you want to sink your mouth into his…slide your hands down the curve of his back and cup that pretty bottom in both hands. Oh kami, Abarai, get it to-fucking-gether!_

He accidently raised his eyes and was surprised to see a flash of pain cross Tetsuya's fine features. His instinct was to ask if he was all right, but then the man might think he was staring. But…he suddenly realized, Tetsuya was looking too. When he thought Renji wouldn't see, he was stealing glances at the dance of tribal markings all over his body.

_But it's just because they're kinda different. Anyone would notice._

Still, the touch of those eyes, just the suggestion of interest, stoked Renji's desire.

_It's good that the water is deeper here, because I'm as hard as a damned rock!_

_I wonder if he's…damn it, stop! I have to stop thinking like that!_

"Would you mind handing me the soap?" Tetsuya asked, startling him out of his reverie.

"Ah…n-no problem," Renji said, taking the soap and extending his hand to offer it to the other man.

His fingers touched the noble's in the exchange, and Renji felt another jolt in his groin. And again, a look of discomfort crossed the noble's face.

"Hey, uh, you weren't…you weren't hurt fighting that demon, ne?" he said.

"Wh-what?" Tetsuya said, sounding startled, "No…no, I…I'm fine. Arigato."

"But you looked like something was hurting."

Tetsuya blinked and shook his head.

"No, you must have been mistaken, Abarai-san. Nothing is wrong. I was not injured."

"Oh, ah, okay, sorry," Renji stammered, flushing and feeling stupid.

_But I was sure I saw…pain._

He groaned inwardly as Tetsuya stepped out from beneath the waterfall and walked back to the edge of the bathing pool, his lovely bottom tormenting Renji until he reached the edge of the pool and wrapped a yukata around himself.

Renji waited under the waterfall until quite some time had passed, before exiting the pool and going back out into the room. By the time he left the bathroom, Tetsuya had dressed and left for the dining hall, and Renji was alone with just the sweet, sakura scent he left behind.

_Damn it!_

_I can't wait until bedtime…_


	3. Secret Pain

**Chapter 3: Secret Pain**

"Good of you to join us, Abarai," Byakuya said softly as Renji flash stepped to the noble, just outside the banquet hall, "We were getting ready to enter without you."

"I didn't know this was a group thing," Renji said, catching sight of Tetsuya on Byakuya's far side, then blushing as he realized what he'd just said to Byakuya, "Ah…that we were going in together."

"My apologies on not being more clear," Byakuya said, "Perhaps as you and my cousin are sharing a room, Tetsuya can inform you in more detail about the expectations."

Renji opened his mouth to speak, then closed it again as Tetsuya flashed that warm smile and nodded.

"I would be happy to assist you in any way, Abarai-san," Tetsuya agreed.

_Gods, can you assist him with what's growing between his legs? _quipped the baboon in Renji's mind.

"Ah, thanks," Renji managed, firing a warning thought in the nue's direction.

_Fuck off! This is hard…difficult enough as it is! I don't need you two screwing things up for me!_

_What are you talking about? _the baboon chuckled, _We were trying to help._

_Yeah, right. Leave me the hell alone._

_Maybe he doesn't want to know…_

_Shut up, Snake boy. You heard Renji. Leave him alone._

_Since when do you do what our stupid master says?_

_Since now. Shut up!_

_You shut up!_

_Both of you shut up! I can't hear myself think!_

_Ooh, watch out! Our stupid master is going to think! _laughed Snakey.

_Knock it off, you bastards, or I'll shut down my spiritual pressure and not speak to you for a week!_

_Ooh, you have him all hot and bothered now, Snakey. You'd better stop._

_Since when do you protect him, you saggy-boobed chimp? You just want him to deflower that pretty cousin of his taichou's!_

_Whoa, whoa, whoa! Tetsuya is a virgin? _mused Renji, _How the hell do you know that? You're not even old enough to have sex, Snake boy!_

_His reiatsu is extra sweet, _explained the baboon, _Breathing it in makes us giddy._

_Breathing at all makes you giddy, _Renji chuckled.

"Abarai-san, are you coming?" asked Tetsuya.

_Oh, the virgin did NOT just ask him that!_ laughed Snakey.

"Damn it. Shut up!" hissed Renji.

Tetsuya's eyes widened in surprise at his words and Renji felt his knees weaken.

"S-sorry…it's ah…just my zanpakutou," he said, a blush roaring across his face.

Byakuya smirked.

"Abarai fukutaichou has a rather spirited counterpart," explained the clan leader, "Now, if you are finished muttering to yourself, may we enter the banquet hall?"

"Y-yeah…ah, sure. Sorry, Taichou. I don't know what got into them."

_We know what Renji wants to get into, ne? _whispered Snakey,

"Them?" inquired Tetsuya, his head tilting and his brow furrowing cutely, "You will have to introduce us later."

"R-right. Much later," Renji said, shaking his head and turning to follow Byakuya.

_Like I'd let you two fuck things up before we even got to first base!_

_That's not nice, Renji, _complained the baboon,_ We wouldn't make you look bad. We want you to get him into bed!_

_Dream on, _Renji sighed inwardly, _That's about as likely as me going on a date with Soi fon taichou…_

_Ugh, Renji! You're going to make us sick!_

_Yeah? Good…_

Renji took up a position next to Byakuya as they entered the banquet hall, and was pleased that not only did Tetsuya fall in beside him going in, but after Byakuya left the group to join Princess Kumi at the head table, Tetsuya touched him lightly on the elbow and directed them to their table, where the two were seated, next to each other at a round table, partially facing each other. He found he was able to observe the noble without being too obvious. _Un_fortunately, Rukia was seated on his other side and whispered at the two of them until the redhead was ready to scream at her to shut up. But Tetsuya seemed very comfortable with her, which gave Renji a way to learn more about him.

"Nii-sama told us about your promotion to Head of House Security," Rukia said, nodding approvingly, "It's well deserved, Tetsuya-san!"

"Hmmm," said the noble, a wry smile touching his lips, "I think there are a few of our dear elders who would differ greatly with you on that, ne?"

"Well, then they are stupid," Rukia went on, "They need to take their noses out of the air and…"

"Rukia-san," sighed Tetsuya reprovingly, "You are not going to change centuries of adherence to their ways. And things are better now. When I was a child, being half-peasant would have gotten my mother and me killed and my father sent to Itamigiri!"

"Wh-what?" Renji asked, blinking in surprise, "You are…half-peasant? And what in the heck is Itamigiri?"

"Ah," said Tetsuya, turning his eyes to meet Renji's, "Forgive me. Of course you wouldn't know. My father was noble and my mother was from the mid-Rukon. I was born in a time when the rules regarding the mixing of noble and peasant blood were much more strict even than they are now. Itamigiri was a secret prison, where nobles who broke the rules endured severe punishments for their transgressions."

"Tetsuya-san's parents were forced to keep his birth a secret," said Rukia, wide-eyed "because the clans were so strict about not wanting their birthright powers to escape the noble families and be given to those having peasant blood that they would not have allowed him to be born. They worried that the peasants would grow too strong and rebel against the monarchy, so they made those awful rules and enforced horrible punishments on nobles who transgressed."

"That's just…nuts!" Renji mused, "Insanity…"

"Well," Tetsuya went on, "It was insanity that they based on the actions of a half-noble shinigami named Ryuu, who became so enraged by the unfair treatment of Rukongai folk by Central 46 that he convinced a throng of peasants with some level of powers to break into the place. They were defeated but they did slay several councilors in the attack, and after that, a meeting of the clan leaders was called and the rules were enacted to make certain nothing of that nature happened again."

"I'd heard of Ryuu, of course," acknowledged Renji, "but I didn't know things were that severe."

"That is because the noble families were not eager for the Rukongai folk to know of what was being done, so, like everything else, it was kept secret."

"And it was so stupid," Rukia went on, "because even though it did reduce the number of nobles sharing their powers with the peasants, a number of peasants were still born with respectable powers."

"But because the focus was placed on a select group…the half-noble population, the clans kept information from reaching the peasant class by controlling the activities of the half-nobles…placing strict rules on them and making them servants within the family…restricting their rights and their ability to procreate."

"Luckily for our Tetsuya-san," Rukia said, reaching over and squeezing her cousin's hand, "the rules were changed and Itamigiri was closed."

"I was one of the last to see the inside of that place," Tetsuya said softly, "and I would have died there if not for Byakua-sama. He learned of the atrocities there and ordered it shut down and the people there to be released. The nobles being held were freed, but the clans still wanted the half-nobles controlled, so they ordered that the half-nobles freed from the prison must be made servants, and that those servants would live under strict rules meant to cause their population to die out."

"Tetsuya-san was being led from his cell towards the execution chamber when Nii-sama's group arrived. He saved our cousin's life and took him on as his own servant to prevent him being hurt anymore," Rukia explained.

"And for that, I am deeply grateful. Though the clans still look down on half-bloods like me and we are still subjected to strict rules, we enjoy much more freedom thanks to Byakuya-sama's dedication to seeking humane treatment of our population."

"And now that you have ban kai and have been made Head of House Security, you can no longer be considered a servant," said Rukia, smiling.

"I am honored to have been given such responsibility," acknowledged Tetsuya, "but I know that Byakuya-sama's decision did not please our council of elders. They objected to the decision, citing, of all things, the dark history between the clans and the half-bloods."

He shook his head, momentarily riling the long strands and sending a breath of warm sakura flashing across Renji's piqued senses.

"It was their own doing. It was certainly not my choice to be imprisoned and…"

He stopped himself and closed his eyes for a moment.

"Well…that is best left in the past, ne?" he sighed, "I will simply be grateful for Byakuya-sama's influence and dedicate myself to doing my level best to keep him safe."

"Are you worried that someone might harm him as a way of striking at you?" Renji asked.

The dark blue eyes betrayed a hint of uncertainty.

"I would hope they wouldn't be so short-sighted," he commented, "because they would be damaging themselves as well. Byakuya-sama is the strongest leader in the clan's history and has vaulted us to the top of the hierarchy of the clans. If anything happened to him, it would hurt the entire clan, in that respect. But I take nothing for granted, and remain at all times vigilant."

"It doesn't sound like you get much sleep," Renji said, smiling wryly.

"When you're in my position," said Tetsuya, "it is best to sleep with one eye open and your zanpakutou loosened in its sheath."

Talk at the table went quiet as several speeches and toasts to the royal couple were made, then the revelers moved to the ballroom for dessert and dancing. Renji placed himself near Byakuya and watched as Rukia and Tetsuya moved onto the dance floor together. He quietly admired the grace in the noble's movements, that sweet half-smile he always seemed to wear and the sound of his voice when it floated by, suspended on the pleasant strains of music.

"Are you enjoying youself, Abarai fukutaichou?" Byakuya asked, jarring him out of his reverie, "You should stop staring at my sister like that. I might be forced to discipline you."

He paused for a moment, considering his words.

"Or perhaps I should hope it is my sister who has your attention," he commented very softly.

Renji's eyes flitted to meet his superior's, and found that Byakuya was gazing at Tetsuya and Rukia as they danced together.

"Because _he_ already walks a dangerous path. And to step in your direction could bring his life down around him."

Renji held his breath as Byakuya, sipped at his sake and turned away.

"Just something to keep in mind," he finished, then stepped away.

XXXXXXXXXX

Renji stood alone on the balcony, the music from the earlier festivities still lingering in the back of his mind as he gazed down into the King's Gardens. He yawned sleepily and wondered where his lovely roommate had disappeared to after dinner. He mulled over that, and over Byakuya's veiled warning and shook his head softly to clear away the annoyance and the lingering affects of the sake. He heard Tetsuya's voice float up from down below and his eyes found the noble…or what he thought must be Tetsuya. He couldn't see the man clearly in the distance, on the back of a tall, black spirit steed, and flashing along a practice course down below.

Renji watched appreciatively as the rider, Tetsuya or not, guided his mount over the sweeping jumps and through sets of obstacles. It was, he found, quite enchanting, but when the rider lifted his hand and fired a volley of deadly accurate kido blasts at a set of targets as he flashed by them, Renji found himself nearly breathless. The final straw was when the man drew his zanpakutou and sent carefully controlled and highly accurate bursts of ice blades, hitting the targets and missing the 'innocent bystanders' placed on the course. He tensed, ready to launch himself off the balcony to go down and talk to Tetsuya, when then spirit steed slowed and walked quietly for several minutes, then Tetsuya slid down off his back and sent him trotting away towards the barn with a gentle swat. He followed his mount at a more leisurely pace as Renji watched quietly from the balcony.

When Tetsuya passed out of his line of vision, Renji slipped back inside and laid down, thinking about the trip to the spirit dimension and the evening's discussion. He was nearly asleep when the door opened and he felt Tetsuya's calm presence in the room. The noble moved quietly to the closet, then disappeared into the bathing room for a time. He emerged dressed in a sleeping yukata and with his still-damp hair in a braid that ran halfway down his slender back. Renji closed his eyes and pretended to be asleep as Tetsuya walked past him and out to the balcony to look at the stars. He opened his eyes again and smiled at the sight of the noble's lovely silhouette, set against a backdrop of stars and a pretty, white moon. His eyes slid shut again as Tetsuya left the balcony and slid into bed next to him with a sleepy sigh. He laid with his back to the redhead, and with the light of the moon falling across his resting form, making his pale skin glow softly. A light breeze drifted in through the balcony doors, sending his sakura scent wafting across Renji's senses again. He ached to reach out and touch the long braid, and in the end, gave in to the odd urge to remove the tie at the end and free the captive strands. Tetsuya stirred softly in his sleep then turned so that he faced Renji. The redhead gazed at his roommate's beautiful, relaxed expression and let that be the last thing he saw as he drifted off to sleep.

XXXXXXXXXX

Tetsuya shifted uncomfortably as he slept, and in his half-sleeping mind, he replayed the trip to the spirit dimension and everything that had happened since he first laid eyes on Abarai Renji. He sighed in resignation, knowing better than to hope for anything of substance to form between them. Even if it wasn't for the rules, the reminiscent ache in his body reminded him of the penalty for letting his mind wander. But, he thought, it wasn't going to be easy to spend the night…or several nights, sleeping in such close quarters with the peasant fukutaichou of the sixth division.

He peeked through slitted eyes at the dark markings over the redhead's closed eyes, and admired the loose and tumbled lengths of red hair that spilled around his shoulders and onto the bed. He realized, then, that the tie had come out of his own hair and searched about absently with one hand, trying to find it. He inhaled softly, spotting it lying, partially underneath one of Renji's hands. The redhead turned in his sleep, entangling the hair tie in his fingers and taking it with him as he went. Tetsuya smiled and shook his head, then closed his eyes and drifted off to sleep.

_He thought he heard a strange noise…a sigh, or no…a soft growl of approval. He woke to find Renji lying next to him, gazing at him and twirling his hair tie lazily around one finger._

"_Abarai-san?" he queried, blinking sleepily, "Wh-what is that? What are you doing?"_

"_What does it look like?" Renji asked him, smirking, "I took your hair tie. Your hair looks better loose."_

_Tetsuya wanted to smile, but he forced his lips into a frown._

"_Give it back, Abarai-san," he said quietly, "My hair will be painfully tangled by morning. I don't want to have to comb it out again."_

"_I'll comb it out for you," the redhead offered saucily, "I'd love to run my fingers through that silky hair of yours."_

"_You…Abarai-san…you'll do no such thing! Give it back," he said, reprovingly._

"_You want this back?" Renji asked, dangling the hair tie teasingly in front of him._

_Tetsuya reached for it, only to see the redhead yank it away, just as his hand closed in._

"_Give it back, Abarai-san," Tetsuya said again, "I don't have all night to be bothered with your teasing!"_

"_Am I teasing you?" Renji asked playfully, "Do you like to be teased, Tetsuya-san?"_

_The noble's lips tightened._

"_No," he said firmly, "Now give it back."_

"_Take it from me."_

"_What?" Tetsuya asked, his eyes widening._

"_You heard me. Take it from me."_

_He dangled it teasingly in front of Tetsuya. The noble reached out to grab it, but found his slender hand captured in a stronger one._

"_Let go of me!" he demanded, trying to pull away._

"_That's some lure," mused Renji, "I used a little hair tie and caught myself a pretty boyfriend!"_

"_I am not your boyfriend!" Tetsuya snapped, "You've obviously had too much sake. Now, let go!"_

"_You really want me to let go?" the redhead asked, his eyes twinkling mischievously, "Are you sure, Tetsuya-san?"_

_Tetsuya glared at him and tried again to pull his hand away, but found he only managed to pull Renji down partway on top of him. He lay, pinned beneath the redhead and looking up angrily into the fetching red-brown eyes. Words tried to form on his lips, but his voice refused to sound._

"_What's wrong?" Renji asked, again in that sweet, playful tone, "Is your tongue tied? I can help you with that…"_

_His mouth opened in protest, but Tetsuya had his breath taken away as a hot mouth clamped down on his and a blazing tongue slipped in between his parted lips. His hands grabbed at the redhead, trying to push him away, but a moment later he froze as Renji's tongue sank deeper into his mouth and began exploring it deeply. The redhead's warm, calloused hands, slid down his body, sending shivers all along the noble's sensitive flesh. Tetsuya caught his breath as his heart began to race and a hungry ache rose in his loins._

"Oh!" Tetsuya gasped, waking out of a sound sleep and feeling a harsh jolt of pain.

He sat up quickly, his senses riled and the hot flash of pain spreading.

"Oh…"

He dragged himself to his feet and staggered out onto the balcony, hoping the cool air would steady him. But a stronger jolt of pain gripped his midsection and sent his head spinning. His legs collapsed beneath him and the moon and stars swam before his eyes.

"Tetsuya-san?" said Renji's voice from somewhere in the haze around him.

The warm hands from his dream touched his face, and he looked into the stunning red-brown eyes and felt pain rip through his body. He took a hissing breath and loosed it again in a scream as darkness closed in around him.


	4. Protector

**Chapter 4: Protector**

Renji knelt on the balcony, holding Tetsuya's limp body and staring down at him, wondering how he could have gone so suddenly from being fine to being unconscious. He rubbed the noble's wrists and called his name, then reassured himself that although he was definitely unconscious, Tetsuya was still breathing and had a pulse.

"Hang on, okay?" he said, lifting the surprisingly light man into his arms and flash stepping out into the hallway.

To his relief, he spotted Byakuya's attendant walking down the long hallway to the noble's assigned room.

"Torio!" he called.

The attendant saw who Renji held and flash stepped to Byakuya's door. A moment later, Byakuya appeared in the hallway.

"This way," he said quickly.

Renji followed the noble through several turns and hallways to what appeared to be the palace infirmary. He was guided into an examination room and an orderly lifted Tetsuya out of his arms and laid him down on the examination table. The healer leaned over him.

"Who found this man?" he asked.

"I did," Renji reported, "We were asleep, and all at once, he sat up and made gasping sounds like he was in pain. He staggered out onto the balcony and just…collapsed."

"Was he at the banquet tonight?"

"Yeah, why?" asked Renji.

"They'll want to be sure there was no poisoning," Byakuya said in a low voice, "Large, important events are carefully monitored, and any reports of guests with odd symptoms are taken very seriously."

"Did he show any signs of where the pain was? Did he grab any part of his body?"

"He ah…he had his arms wrapped around his midsection, but he also…uh…he had one hand near his chest, so that might have hurt him too."

The healer nodded briefly and scanned Tetsuya's abdomen.

"What did he eat?" he asked.

"N-not much, really. Just what the servers brought. He didn't eat anything before. He had the dessert."

"Did he show any signs of illness earlier?" the doctor asked, opening one of the unconscious man's eyes and checking the pupil, then testing the other.

"No," said Renji, "He was fine during the dinner and dancing. Then he was out riding on the practice course, and he came up and bathed and went to bed right after."

"Hmmm," muttered the doctor, "No obvious signs of poisons or foreign objects in the abdomen. Did he say anything before he fell?"

"No, not really," said Renji, "Just 'oh' and then he screamed and fell."

The healer opened Tetsuya's yukata and began a more thorough scan, nodding to an attendant, who leaned over the unconscious man and took blood and reiatsu samples. Then the healer looked up at Byakuya.

"Does he usually see a clan healer or Unohana taichou's fourth divison healers?"

"He only sees Unohana taichou," Byakuya said quietly.

"Luckily, she is here," the healer said, nodding to the attendant, "I'll need to confer with her about his medical history. Have you ever known him to lose consciousness suddenly like this before?"

"No," Byakuya said, resolutely, "Tetsuya has always been in perfect health since he came to live with me."

"Has he been injured or in any sort of fight lately?"

"He fought a black spirit demon, regular class, but large and very strong."

"Was he injured?"

"No," said Byakuya, shaking his head, "It didn't touch him."

"Okay…is there anything else either of you can tell me about his condition before or at the time of the onset of this that may have bearing?"

Renji thought carefully, then caught his breath softly.

"Did you remember something?" asked the healer.

Renji nodded.

"It was…it was after we arrived here, but before the dinner. We were assigned to our room and we had to bathe at the same time to get to the dinner on time," Renji explained, blushing as he felt Byakuya's eyes touch him, "I handed him the soap and he made a face like something hurt inside. He did it twice, actually. I asked if he was injured when he fought the demon, but he said he wasn't. I said that it looked like he was in pain and he claimed I was mistaken."

"But you don't think you were?"

"No. I know I wasn't mistaken at all about what I saw. Something was hurting him. But he didn't want to admit to it."

"Hmmm…"

The healer turned to the attendant.

"Have a full panel run on those samples, and I want you to include searches for traces of known demon contaminants, possible signs of contact with demon body fluids, reiatsu borne poisons and contaminants and all known poisonous flora near the crossover point."

He turned back to Byakuya.

"Can you think of anything else that may have affected this man?" he asked.

"No," said Byakuya, shaking his head.

The healer bent over Tetsuya and placed one hand on his face and the other over his heart.

"He isn't waking as he should, but I feel a sluggish response. And his reiatsu and vital signs have stabilized, so I will wait for him to wake on his own and question him then. I do not wish for him to leave the infirmary until all of the results are in and I have a better sense of why he experienced those symptoms."

"But the wedding," said Renji, shaking his head, "and Tetsuya is responsible for your safety on your honeymoon…"

"It doesn't matter," Byakuya said firmly, waving his words off, "You will provide whatever tests and treatments Tetsuya needs and then I will assign an escort to see him home. The princess's hogosha will be sufficient for the wedding and honeymoon."

"Would you like me to go along as well, Taichou?" Renji asked.

Byakuya frowned and gazed down at his unconscious cousin with a shine of worry Renji recognized from times when Rukia had been injured.

_Are he and Tetsuya-san that close?_

"No," he answered softly, "Renji, come with me to my room and we will discuss what you can do to assist until I return from my honeymoon."

He looked up at the healer.

"My sister should be here in a moment or two to sit with him. Abarai Renji, Kuchiki Rukia and I are to be the only ones allowed to be alone in the room with Tetsuya. Do you understand?"

"Hai," said the healer, giving Byakuya a measured look and nodding.

"Hey, Taichou," said Renji as they left the infirmary and started back to the noble's room, "What's up? Why did you order that only the three of us could be in there with him? Is something going on?"

"I do not know," Byakuya said, looking around the empty hallways as they walked.

They reached his room and walked inside, then Byakuya sent Torio to make tea and shut the bedroom door. He sat down in a comfortable stuffed chair and motioned for Renji to take the seat across from him.

"Abarai fukutaichou, I am going to confide some information that I want you to keep private. It concerns Tetsuya, and it may have bearing on what is happening."

"He told me that he is only half-noble, and he and Rukia told me a little about how his birth was kept a secret, but then he ended up in that secret prison."

"Itamigiri," Byakuya said in a low, disturbed voice, "Some time back, in the days before Tetsuya's birth, the noble clans sought a way to keep noble blood and the resultant birthright powers from being bred into folk from the Rukongai. Nobles were not allowed to marry peasants, or if they were caught doing so, had to submit to sterilization or some other way of making certain that they would not reproduce. Nobles who broke those laws were taken to Itamigiri and punished for their rule breaking, and many half-noble pregnancies were ended there. Sadly, many children's lives were taken. I found out about this when I was still heir, and as soon as I did, I secured permission to raid the site, stopping all torments and executions and freeing all of the prisoners."

"And Tetsuya was one of the prisoners you rescued," Renji added.

"Yes," said the noble, taking his tea from Torio, then waiting as the attendant gave Renji his tea and left the room, "Tetsuya had a noble father, Takao. He fell in love with a peasant woman named Kiko, and she became pregnant. Because of their fears of persecution for what they had done, they hid in the Rukongai and changed their identities and appearances so that they would not be found. But his mother died during an outbreak of disease in their village. And some time later, Kuchiki Takao also died in a hollow raid. They had made provisions for Tetsuya to live with a friend of theirs, but somehow the clan located him and took him into custody. Tetsuya was imprisoned in Itamigiri for five years…from the time he was seven years old until he was twelve. When my group raided the prison, they were leading the half-nobles down to the execution center. They had heard we were coming, and many of those we went to save were killed. We freed the ones we could, but a short time after, the council of elders demanded a plan for protecting our birthright powers. They agreed to enact laws for humane treatment, but they also set strict rules. Half-nobles were made servants in our households. They are not allowed to leave the estate without permission. They are not allowed to marry or have children. There are other rules, but they are more minor. And I have worked at weakening them over time. When I rescued Tetsuya from the prison, I made him my personal attendant, so that I could protect him. His father was close to my father, so I felt somewhat responsible for him. As it became clear that my cousin was powerful, I fought for permission to have him trained to serve on house security. He wasn't allowed a place in the military, because of the clan rules. At first, the council refused, because they said that with the dark history between us, Tetsuya could not be trusted. I continued to press until he was allowed on the staff, and finally, recently gained for him the ability to be made Head of Security. As such, he is allowed more freedoms, but is still denied the right to marry or bear children."

He turned his head to look out at the moon.

"There are hard feelings within the family, because there are still those who would follow the older, more barbaric rules. They despise the half-bloods, mistreat them as much as they can get away with, and even secretly murder them. I keep Tetsuya very close to me."

"I see now why you warned me off before," Renji said, nodding, "You were just being protective of him. But, Taichou…is he like other full noble males? Can Tetsuya get pregnant?"

"I have had him examined and we believe not. But part of the reason I said what I did, is because I know they watch him…and they were at the festivities too."

Byakuya sighed.

"And now, he has taken ill. I cannot take him with me as he is…and I cannot leave him unprotected while I go. So I must ask several favors of you. Renji, when he is well enough, I am going to send him to the sixth division with you. I will assign him to assist you with the running of the division in my absence. But you and I…and Tetsuya will know that the true reason he is there, is so that he is not left vulnerable. If the ones who would try to harm him see that he is protected, he will be safe from them."

"So, you kinda want me to be _his_ bodyguard, ne?" asked Renji.

"Yes," said the noble.

He met Renji's eyes sternly.

"But Renji, I will ask something more. I know that you have noticed my cousin…in a sensual, if not sexual manner."

"And you want me to keep my hands off of him. I get it," said Renji, his lips tightening slightly, but his manner receptive, "Taichou, I don't want him to get hurt either. I would be honored to have his safety placed in my hands. I won't let any harm come to him."

Byakuya looked back at him with worried eyes.

"I just hope that what happened to him wasn't already a sign of someone trying to harm him, Renji. You need to realize how deeply these biased emotions run and how much viciousness these people are capable of. It wouldn't take them long to take advantage of the smallest opening. So, you and Tetsuya must be very careful. Remain at the division and do not leave him alone…not for any reason."

"Gotcha…sure thing, Taichou. I won't let him out of my sight. I promise."

"And you will not initiate a romance."

"No," said Renji, furrowing his brow, "Of course not. I admit that he's beautiful and I would love to see him, but I'm not going to do so if it would just get him hurt or killed."

"Arigato, Renji. I knew that I could depend on you. I am under quite a lot of pressure with the wedding and the honeymoon…"

"I'm sorry I'll miss it, but I will make sure that Tetsuya is safe while you are gone."

"And I would also like Unohana taichou to follow up with him about whatever caused him to lose consciousness. I find it disturbing the way it happened, and how there is really no explanation. It doesn't sit right with me."

"Me either, Taichou. But I will keep my eyes open and watch out for him. And I'll make sure that he sees Unohana taichou."

"Again, arigato, Renji. I am relieved."

"Kuchiki-sama!" Torio said, bursting in and bowing hastily, "Tetsuya-san is awake and has asked for you."

"Ah, I will be there in a moment," Byakuya said, rising, "Renji, are you coming as well?"

"Sure, Taichou," Renji said, nodding, "I'd best start doing the job you gave me!"

XXXXXXXXXX

Tetsuya's eyes blinked and slowly cleared, focusing on Rukia's worried face. He managed a weak smile and felt her squeeze his hand.

"Rukia-chan," he said softly, "how did I come to be here?"

"You don't remember?" she asked softly.

"N-no…not so well. I…I think I remember…something hurt."

"Renji told the healer that you woke up suddenly and seemed to be in awful pain. No one knows exactly why. Do…you remember why or how it happened? Did you get injured somehow?"

"No…no I wasn't injured. I just…hurt inside…and then I fell. I don't know how to explain."

"Well, don't try right now. Right now, you should just lie back and get some rest okay? Nii-sama is on his way and we are going to hang around until your test results come back"

"Arigato, Rukia-chan. I will lie here and attempt to stay out of trouble."

"Hah…" laughed Rukia, "That would be a first. You're always getting into mischief! I can't take my eye off of you for a second, Tetsuya-san!"

"Well, luckily for us, I have grown strong enough to fend off a good bit of that mischief, ne?"

"Usually," said Rukia, sobering, "but all joking aside, Tetsuya-san. You must take care of yourself. If not because Nii-sama depends on you for his protection, because I depend on you for your friendship."

Tetsuya sighed and nodded, blinking sleepily. They broke off their conversation as Byakuya and Renji entered the room with the healer and Unohana taichou.

"I feel rather foolish for having rousted everyone out of bed so late at night…especially just to hear there's nothing wrong with me but a foul nightmare and too much revelry…" Tetsuya commented.

The healer met their eyes somberly.

"From the results of the test, one might be tempted to think that was so," he said, pursing his lips, "I can find absolutely no sign of what would have caused those symptoms."

"Ah," said Tetsuya, "but by the look on your face, you do not believe it is nothing."

"No," agreed the healer, "I think it is very much _something_. Your symptoms suggest a progressive condition, though I cannot call it an illness, poison or attack as of yet. Just, something is happening. And I am going to suggest we attack it with due diligence. It is your choice, of course, but I suggest evacuation to the fourth division and a battery of tests to gain more information. We could conduct the tests here, however, Unohana taichou has full access to your medical records and familiarity with you."

"It seems a lot of fuss for a minor loss of consciousness," said Tetsuya.

"It wasn't just the loss of consciousness that worries me, Tetsuya-san. You experienced sudden, intense pain, and when we read the full results of reiatsu and blood checks done at intervals, it revealed a dramatic drop in the stability of your reiatsu, that had the potential to kill you."

"That sounds quite a bit more serious, I agree," admitted Tetsuya, "but…Byakuya-sama's wedding is in the morning…"

"You could be dead by morning…or you could live for years. But the point is, we do not know what caused this and we need to find that out, preferably before another of these episodes."

"Then, my cousin will be evacuated to the fourth division," said Byakuya.

"Byakuya-sama…"

"You will do as the healer has suggested, Tetsuya."

Tetsuya's eyes met Byakuya's and softened with understanding.

"Of course, Byakuya-sama," he agreed quietly.

"I'll go with you," offered Rukia.

"No," said the blue-eyed shinigami, shaking his head, "You cannot miss your brother's wedding."

"She won't," Renji said suddenly, making everyone's eyes come to rest on him, "I will escort Tetsuya-san back to the Seireitei and remain with him until Taichou returns."

A troubled look crossed Tetsuya's face for a moment, but it disappeared quickly. Byakuya met his eyes and Tetsuya nodded.

"Very well," the clan leader said, looking up at the healers, "but Renji is to be allowed to remain with my cousin through all of his tests and treatments…and when he does not require hospitalization, he will reside in my quarters at the sixth division."

"I think that will be acceptable," said Unohana taichou.

"Then, come with me," said the royal healer, I will give you his records so that you may be on your way.


	5. Warning

**Chapter 5: Warning**

"Uh…are you sure you should be doing something like this so soon after…after whatever that was that happened to you?" Renji asked uncertainly, watching as Tetsuya climbed onto the back of the tall warhorse and reached down to help Renji slide on behind him.

"The royal healer and Unohana taichou both agreed that what happened was not something that would be exacerbated by riding," the blue-eyed shinigami said, nudging the horse with his heels, "and even if I suffer another episode, Arashi will not let me fall. He and I are very connected…_familiars_, you might think of us."

"Yeah well, I'm not a familiar, so I'll thank you to remember that and not toss me off onto my ass, ne Arashi?"

The warhorse looked back over his shoulder and snorted, then broke into a trot, making Renji involuntarily wrap his arms around Tetsuya's slender waist.

"You actually want to tighten your legs to hold on better," the smirking shinigami told him, "but feel free to hold on that way if it helps. Even if you start to fall, I won't let you."

"Ah, yeah…thanks," muttered Renji, rolling his eyes.

Tetsuya's heels touched the warhorse's sides again and Arashi moved into a slow gallop. After a few minutes of being scared to death he would fall, Renji settled more comfortably against Tetsuya's back and began to enjoy just how different everything seemed when viewed from the stallion's back. Tall pines lined the dirt trail that led back to the dimension wall and patches of grass and wildflowers grew along the sides. Small birds and insects flitted about, and once or twice, Renji spotted deer peeking out of the trees as they passed. All in all, it was simple, sweet and still breathtaking, feeling Arashi's body working to carry them, leaning slightly against the handsome noble's back and being gently assaulted by the swirls of sakura scented black hair.

_Oh…I think I've died and gone to heaven…_

And although it certainly stoked the growing sexual tension between them, what touched Renji more was how happy he felt inside, sharing just this simple kind of closeness with Tetsuya. He remembered well his promise to Byakuya and he was determined not to break his word. But he could certainly allow himself the pleasure of being close to him this way. It stopped carefully short of being sexual. It was more innocent than that…a kind of innocence Renji thought had died somewhere on the streets of Inuzuri.

He felt Arashi slow and came back to awareness, relaxing as the warhorse stopped to drink from a cool, rushing river.

"We are near the crossover point," Tetsuya told him, frowning as Arashi turned a dark eye on the noble and snorted, sending a spray of water at him.

To Renji's surprise, the usually fairly quiet noble narrowed his eyes and kicked water back at the big black horse, prompting Arashi to shake his lovely body, sending a shower of droplets over both Tetsuya and Renji. Tetsuya's eyes flashed and Renji was treated to a very unKuchiki-like display as the water flew between the noble and the stallion, then Arashi reared and stamped, neighing and tossing his head, and Tetsuya continued to throw and kick water in his mount's direction. Finally, Arashi charged at Tetsuya and the shinigami swung up easily over the horse's shoulder, then brought his body down against the horse's neck, rubbing his face in the silken mane and laughing softly.

"You two seem to communicate really well," Renji observed, smiling.

"We understand each other, ne Arashi?" Tetsuya said, patting the warhorse's neck and sitting up again.

He offered a hand to Renji and pulled him up onto the tall horse's back again. Renji tightened his legs around Arashi as Tetsuya touched his heels to the horse's sides and Arashi sprang forward again. He set an easy pace and held it until they reached the crossover point. They emerged into a forest just outside the Seireitei and turned down the trail towards home. As Arashi started down the trail, Renji felt a sudden tension in the horse's body. Tetsuya seemed to have noticed as well, and looked around the area they were in, then nudged the warhorse forward. Arashi, tossed his head and stamped his foot, refusing to budge.

"What's wrong?" Renji asked.

"Arashi senses trouble ahead…and I feel it too."

"What kind of trouble?"

Tetsuya smiled sadly.

"The kind that my cousin feared. The kind that made him place me under your protection. I know he asked you to watch over me…"

"So…you mean, this is your own family? They know Byakuya's not here and they figure they can just get away with killing you?"

"The hatred of my kind runs very deep, Abarai-san," Tetsuya said, lowering his eyes, "Even though things have improved, there are still those who I think will never shed their hatred."

"I don't get that at all," Renji said, shaking his head, "It doesn't make a damn bit of sense to me. You're beautiful, just like they are. You're strong and have incredible powers. How can anyone look at you…and not love you?"

Tetsuya froze and Renji felt a blush rise all over.

"S-sorry," he mumbled, "I just meant…"

"Byakuya warned you, didn't he?" Tetsuya asked, turning slightly to meet his eyes.

"W-warned me?" Renji repeated, somehow unable to make sense of the words.

Tetsuya slid down from Arashi's back and Renji hesitated, then followed. The noble leaned against the warhorse's sturdy form, resting the side of his face in the long black mane and meeting Renji's eyes cautiously.

"Do you mean to tell me that I am not alone in what I've been feeling?" The noble went on in a soft, tentative voice.

Renji stared at him wordlessly, Byakuya's warning sounding in his mind. And he had no intention of going back on his promise. But he wasn't going to lie to Tetsuya. Something in the noble's solemn blue eyes wouldn't let him. He left space between them and held himself carefully distant, but he looked into Tetsuya's troubled eyes and told the truth.

"I have to be honest with you. Byakuya did warn me that I was not to initiate a relationship with you. And you know he wouldn't have done that, if he didn't sense what we sensed too."

"We?" whispered Tetsuya, the hand next to his face tightening in Arashi's mane.

"This is going to sound really weird, I know…but…I dreamed about you…before that day we met. Not just once, but quite a few times."

He smiled as Tetsuya took a soft, surprised breath and his eyes widened.

"Sorry…that probably sounds crazy. I mean, I didn't see your face, and I didn't know who it was…but when I met you, I realized that I'd been seeing you…your hair…your eyes. When we met yesterday, I felt it."

Tetsuya swallowed hard and took a steadying breath.

"It isn't crazy…unless I suffer from the same insanity," the noble said quietly, "because I dreamed of you too. And like you, I didn't know you were the person I was dreaming about…until that moment when we met. Abarai-san, this is dangerous. I am not allowed…"

"I know," said Renji, nodding, "and I'm not going to overstep. But…I had to be honest with you. I had to tell you, because it wouldn't be right to hide something like that."

Tetsuya paused and bit his lip gently, then he looked up into Renji's eyes.

"Arigato, Abarai-san," he said, his voice shaking slightly, "You are right that such a thing should not be concealed. And as you have been honest with me, I will be honest with you about something."

"What?"

"Byakuya-sama does not know…just as he does not know of many of the travesties of Itamigiri, but…the half-breeds who were imprisoned there were not just tormented and killed. Our captors subjected us to other methods of control."

"What, like reiatsu suppressing collars? Torture?"

"They used both of those, but they also tested methods that were meant to be permanent. We were made somehow to feel pain when we did not obey. I do not know how it was done, whether it was conditioning or if they did something to our bodies. There were periods of time that I could not account for…and anything could have been done. I don't know what actually was. I only know that when…when I…"

He paused and looked away for a moment.

"You remember when you asked me if I was injured in the demon attack?" he asked softly.

"And you said you weren't."

"But you knew that you saw something…"

"Yeah," Renji whispered.

"What you saw…happened because…"

Tetsuya caught his breath and made a sound of pain, then dropped onto his knees, gasping.

"It's happening again!" Renji cried, "Why?"

"It's my fault…I…am not allowed to…say it. I didn't know."

Arashi's head lowered and he brushed his soft muzzle against the noble's tormented face.

"You mean…if you just talk about it? That's…"

He broke off and shook his head.

"It's okay. We don't have to talk anymore, but we need to get back to the Seireitei. Unohana taichou can help you…but we have to get there. Can you ride?"

Tetsuya nodded and allowed Renji to help him back onto his feet. He swayed unsteadily for a moment, Then scrambled onto Arashi's back and waited as Renji climbed up behind him.

"We have to try to avoid the ones who are ahead of us," Tetsuya warned him, "If they see us, we cannot engage them. I am not…"

"What? Not allowed to defend yourself when your own family attacks you? Well, I have news for you, Tetsuya-san. _You_ may be forced to follow those rules, but I sure as hell am not. You keep Arashi moving…and I'll deal with anything that threatens you. That's why Taichou wanted me to protect you…and I'm going to do just that!"

"Very well," said Tetsuya finding his smile again, "Then I'll make sure you don't fall off if you have to use your powers."

"How?"

Tetsuya laughed softly and summoned binding kido that wrapped around him and bound him securely to Arashi's back.

"You don't have to be tied on to fight from his back!" Renji objected.

"I did when I was learning," Tetsuya explained, "and I still managed to fall off a few times. Listen carefully…you will want to fight with kido. Your shikai and ban kai are attached to you and so can be used to pull Arashi down."

"Aww, I suck at kido…"

"I will guide Arashi and you will _not_ suck at kido until we are free of this!"

Renji opened his mouth to speak, but was cut off as Tetsuya put his heels to Arashi's sides and the warhorse shot off of the trail and into the trees. He rested his body against the noble's back and dropped his chin onto Tetsuya's shoulder.

"Hey, aren't you worried about running into trees…being swept off by low branches?" he asked, "Why'd we leave the trail?"

"Oh yes," Tetsuya replied, "Mind your head."

"Thanks!"

"And do not worry. Arashi has done this many times and he hasn't lost me yet!"

"Yeah, well there's a first time for everything, you know…ack!"

Renji yelped and clung to Tetsuya, completely forgetting to hold on with his legs as Arashi jumped over a fallen log.

"It's a good thing I tied you on, ne?" Tetsuya called out, "Hang on!"

Renji tightened his arms and legs and hung on for dear life as the stallion charged through the forest, turning this way and that as he worked his way through the trees. They passed through a clearing, and Renji felt heat on his back as a kido spell shot over them and blew up a tree they had just passed. Renji was grateful that Arashi didn't seem to scare easily. He continued to charge ahead, under Tetsuya's experienced hand as their pursuers mounted their own horses and followed.

"Hmmm," muttered Tetsuya, "I was hoping either we'd get by them or they wouldn't follow!"

"Wrong on both counts, I'd say!" Renji yelled back, firing off a stream of red kido blasts.

Arashi squealed as one of the spells ignited too close to them.

"Sorry!" the redhead yelled, patting out the flame that had ignited on Tetsuya's cloak.

Tetsuya didn't answer, but Arashi managed a short, derisive snort. The stallion reached the end of the trees and burst out onto the plains, stretching out and moving to top speed as the two shinigamis lowered themselves on his back and Renji clung to Tetsuya, too unnerved now to even enjoy the closeness.

A blast of kido erupted just behind them, making Arashi scream and find new speed as Renji turned slightly and managed a volley of kido blasts without even one blowing up in his face. He could feel the approach of the other riders as they closed in on the two.

"Ah…Tetsuya-san!" Renji said nervously as the kido blasts began to get closer.

He fired off another round of kido himself and was about to do so again when a huge blue ball of fire came down on them. A breath later, an icy shield rose up and stopped the blow from landing as the warhorse ran on. Renji could hear the pounding hooves of the horses that carried their pursuers.

"Tetsuya…" he said softly in the other man's ear.

The noble led Arashi up the beginning of an incline.

"Tetsuya, we're not going to make it to the Seireitei," Renji told him, "They're too close!"

"I can't fight them!" Tetsuya said, urging the warhorse to move faster.

"Can you open a senkaimon?" the redhead asked, "If we can get to the living world, I have friends who can give you some added protection until Taichou gets back!"

"I can open a family senkaimon, but you'll have to hold them off while I do."

Renji nodded and loosed a barrage of kido, as Tetsuya led Arashi at a blistering pace up the incline they were on. As Renji turned his head forward again, he inhaled sharply, realizing they were headed for a steep drop off.

"Tetsuya!" he cried.

"I need to get them off our tail."

"But…the cliff!"

"Hang on!"

Renji held his breath as Arashi raced up the last of the incline, set his feet and launched himself into the air. At the same time, Tetsuya drew his blade and opened the senkaimon, just ahead of them, high off the ground. Arashi landed easily inside it as the horses that followed slid to a stop at the top of the incline. The senkaimon closed behind them and the warhorse slowed.

"Shit…" Renji muttered, "I think that scared the pants off of me…"

"No," Tetsuya said, smirking, "They're still there."

Renji laughed softly, his sense of humor returning as fear for his life left him.

"Come on…Kisuke's is to the right. We're not far. I think he can help us with both protection and getting to the bottom of what's wrong with you."

"Arigato," the noble said, giving him a grateful smile.

"Ah…sorry I set your cloak on fire…"

"Oh," said Tetsuya, glancing at the black marking, "Not to worry, I can mend it."

Arashi slowed to a cooling walk, but Renji's arms remained locked around Tetsuya all of the way to Urahara's shop.


	6. How Close is too Close?

**Chapter 6: How Close is too Close?**

**(Installment #3 in alabirdie's extended birthday gift...because Spunky was planning to do multiple releases over the weekend, but got swamped with incoming family stuffs. I have a few more chapters planned for you, but will have to splice in a few other things. Still...it's gonna be a whole lot of Renji coming your way! Enjoy!)**

"Do you, ah, want me to leave while Kisuke examines you?" Renji asked as Tetsuya reached for the tie at his waist.

The noble's slender hand paused as he considered the question, then his lovely sapphire eyes met the redhead's.

"I am comfortable with you, Abarai-san," he said quietly, "but given the fact of what we revealed to each other on the way here, perhaps you might not wish to trouble yourself with me. Whatever we feel, there _are_ still rules. And you have made a promise to my cousin."

"Yeah," Renji agreed, "but even though I'll be honest with you and just tell you that I think you're sexy as hell, and I would ask you out in a second, I _do_ know how to show some restraint. Besides...look, I didn't tell you this before, but...I really enjoyed riding here with you."

"R-riding here?" Tetsuya repeated, his blue eyes blinking, "But...all we did was..."

Renji smiled and shook his head.

"Tetsuya-san, I am just trying to tell you that I am not only interested in a relationship with you. I really enjoyed spending that time with you. It doesn't matter that we were 'just riding' here. I had a good time."

Tetsuya blushed and lowered his eyes.

"You had a good time fleeing recklessly through the forest and fighting to escape my family, who would just as soon kill me as look at me?" the noble mused, "Are we talking about the same ride?"

"Yeah," said Renji, nodding, "I like being around you. That's all I was trying to say. For some reason, I just...get a little tongue-tied around you."

_Yeah,_ quipped Snakey in Renji's mind, _You'd like to get your tongue tied...around his, ne Renji?_

"Shut up," Renji hissed softly, then he colored.

"Your zanpakutou?" Tetsuya asked, smiling at him.

"Yeah," Renji chuckled, "They really piss me off sometimes. Sorry."

"Is it that they do not approve of me, Abarai-san?" asked Tetsuya, loosing the tie at his waist and baring his pale and deceptively delicate looking upper body.

_Oh...we approve, young virgin Kuchiki! _the two spirits said enthusiastically.

Renji flinched, but managed not to react.

"Oh, no. They approve. They just...are annoying. Never mind them," Renji stammered, breathing a sigh of relief as Kisuke entered the room.

"Okay," said the shopkeeper, "I have the medical records that Unohana taichou sent over, as well as some recommendations for what tests to run. But first, tell me again what has been happening."

"I have been experiencing sudden bouts of pain...since Byakuya-sama and I reported to the spirit dimension for my cousin's marriage to the princess. At first, it could not be determined why, but on the way here, Abarai-san and I discovered that the occurrences seem to be linked to..."

He broke off, doubling over and grabbing his midsection, and groaning uncomfortably.

"I am sorry...I..."

"He can't talk about it, for some reason," Renji explained, "When he even brings it up, he has horrid pains."

Renji stopped talking as Tetsuya made a deeper sound of agony and collapsed into the redhead's arms. Renji caught the younger man and lifted him off his feet, then set him in the bed.

"So," Kisuke said, frowning, "He has pain when he tries to talk about the pain?"

"Yeah."

"Does anything else seem to trigger it?" the shopkeeper asked, leaning over the young noble and examining him as they continued talking.

"Y-yeah," said Renji, feeling heat on his cheeks, "Erm...arousal."

"A-arousal?" Kisuke repeated, his eyes widening.

"Tetsuya said that he was once a prisoner in the half-breed's prison, Itamigiri, for about five years. He said that something was done to control the prisoners, but they didn't know what...only that there were blank spaces in their memories, and that they experienced pain when they disobeyed."

"And one of the big 'no-no's' was having sex, because the half-bloods could become pregnant," finished Kisuke, "And the more intolerant members of the clan were dead set against that. I remember..."

"But, what do we do about it?" asked Renji.

"Well, first off," said Kisuke, raising an eyebrow, "You'd better keep your hands off the poor guy."

"I never touched him!" Renji objected, "I promised Taichou I wouldn't, and I won't. I'm not some kind out of control sex freak. I do like the guy, but I can keep my hands off."

"I know you can," said Kisuke, smirking, "I was teasing you."

"Very funny," muttered Renji, shaking his head in annoyance, "What else?"

Kisuke's face took on a serious look, and his eyes strayed to the unconscious man in the bed.

"I think we need to find out whatever we can about what went on in that place," Kisuke suggested.

"You mean, like...go there? To the prison?" the redhead queried, "Do you know where it is?"

"Yeah," said the shopkeeper, "I do. However, it was placed under an enchanted seal, back when the prisoners were freed. They said it was to preserve evidence so they could prosecute those who had committed atrocities against the half-bloods, but no trials were ever held. The half-bloods were taken into the noble families as servants, and made to live under harsh rules...and no justice was ever given to them."

"Damn," Renji said, shaking his head, "Those bastards. How could they _do_ that to their own family members?"

Kisuke shook his head.

"Look in any society, Renji-san," the shopkeeper sighed, "Intolerance is a very nasty business."

He glanced down at Tetsuya and then at the files in his hands.

"I am going to take blood and reiatsu samples and get to work on this. You and Tetsuya-san can get some rest."

Renji flinched as he watched the shopkeeper draw Tetsuya's blood. Kisuke chuckled.

"You and needles..." he commented, shaking his head again.

"Yeah...shut up," Renji said wryly, "Just figure out what's making this poor guy have such pain and collapse like that."

"I will," said Kisuke, "Just...realize that once I finish the tests, we _are_ going to have to find a way to get into that fortress."

"And we need to keep Tetsuya-san's relatives from harming him while we figure all of this out."

"I will take care of the research. You and that horse you were riding can look after him. I'll let you know when we need to think about going to the prison."

"Yeah," muttered Renji, an edge of sarcasm in his voice, "I'll just...really be looking forward to that..."

Kisuke laughed good naturedly.

"I'm going to be in the lab. Tessai will be bringing in some food and tea for the two of you."

"Thanks, Kisuke," the redhead said gratefully.

He watched as the shopkeeper left, then sat down near the window and gazed out at the evening sky. As he gazed at the stars, the light scent of sakura teased his senses, and he had to expend some effort to avoid looking at Tetsuya's lovely sleeping face.

_I could get used to seeing that, night after night. Kami, I have it bad for this guy. I don't think I've ever really thought about settling down for good with anyone, but..._

He stopped himself, shaking his head resignedly.

_What am I thinking? He's off limits. Even if it didn't cause him pain every time we even look at each other with a little lust in our eyes, he's not allowed to have sex or get married. So, unless we just want to live together and not touch each other, we might as well forget it. As much as I love being around him, I think I'd go crazy, having him so close to me, but us not able to act on our feelings. Just my luck..._

He noticed suddenly that Tetsuya's sapphire eyes had opened, and were fastened on him. He smiled at the noble and moved back to the chair beside the bed, watching as Tetsuya stretched and rubbed his hands over his face.

_He's damned cute like that...his hair kinda rumpled and his eyes still sleepy..._

"My apologies, Abarai-san," he said, smiling back at the redhead, "What you must think of me...fainting like some kind of weakling..."

"Don't worry about it," Renji chuckled, "Believe me, I don't mind catching you when you fall."

Tetsuya blushed sweetly.

"I must confess. I do not mind being caught by you."

He swallowed hard and sighed.

"What are we to, Abarai-san? I feel as though I've waited all of my life to finally meet you...but..."

"It's frustrating," Renji agreed, slipping a hand into his and kissing his fingertips lightly, "but we can deal with this."

"How?" Tetsuya asked, "Abarai-san..."

Renji smiled and shook his head.

"First off, stop calling me that," he said, almost laughing at the curious, wide-eyed expression Tetsuya was wearing.

"But...it is your name."

"I am _Renji_," the redhead corrected him, "You call me Renji."

"Oh," said Tetsuya, "Very well, Renji-san."

"Just...Renji."

Tetsuya's blush deepened.

"You know that has other connotations," the noble said quietly, "Why would you ask me to do that?"

Renji sighed and squeezed the slender hand he still held.

"Because it isn't every day that two people dream about each other before they even meet, Tetsuya. I think you know that whatever is happening between us is special."

"Nothing is 'happening' between us, Renji-san," Tetsuya said, a thin edge of sadness in his voice, "It is not _allowed_."

"Well, whether your half-witted relatives like it or not, I think fate is on our side, Tetsuya. And that is something that no stuffy clan rules can hold back."

Tetsuya caught his breath softly, his eyes going even wider.

"What is it?" Renji asked quickly, "More pain?"

"N-no," said Tetsuya, shaking his head briefly and looking away, "It was nothing, just a stray thought. Don't pay it any mind."

"But you looked...I don't know, freaked out for a second. I'm just curious about what would make you do that."

"It...well," Tetsuya stammered, trying to gather his thoughts and sufficient nerve, "I just wondered...but it _cannot_ be..."

"What are you trying to say?" Renji prompted him.

Tetsuya breathed a sigh of relief as the door opened and Tessai entered the room, carrying a tray laden with food and tea.

"It is good to see you are awake, Kuchiki-san. Urahara-san thought you might feel better if you had some hot tea and ate something," said Tessai, setting the tray in front of him, then handing the noble, then Renji, cups from the tray.

"Arigato," said Tetsuya, smiling up at Tessai.

"Yeah, thanks, Tessai-san," said Renji, sipping at the tea.

"Let me know if you need anything else or if Kuchiki-san suffers any more symptoms."

"I will," said Tetsuya, "Again, arigato."

"You are welcome, Kuchiki-san," Tessai said, bowing briefly, then leaving the room.

"How'd you get him to be so nice to you?" Renji chuckled, "They usually just call me Moocher and tease me until I get pissed and leave."

"They do?"

"They like messing with me," Renji assured him, "It's all in good fun...mostly."

"Oh."

The noble fell to eating, and Renji commenced trying not to stare at every little thing Tetsuya did. But even taken in out of the corner of a, trying not to stare, eye, the grace with which he moved, the way his _hair_ moved, the way he blinked and how his lips touched the edge of his teacup...

And he noticed that he wasn't the only one stealing glances. He felt the noble's large blue eyes light on the portion of his tattooed chest that peeked out of the top of his shihakushou,

"I...wonder how long it will take Urahara-san to finish his research," Tetsuya said, to ease the tension, "I am curious to know exactly what was done to us...t-to _me_."

"I don't know," said Renji, finishing his tea and standing, "It sounded like he had a lot of tests to run. He said we should eat and then get some rest, so I'm going to go to my room for the night, if there's nothing else you need. I'll be right next door, if you need anything."

"I will be fine now," Tetsuya assured him, "And perhaps by morning, there will be some answers to our questions."

"Yeah, here's hoping," Renji said, smiling, "Sweet dreams, Tetsuya."

Tetsuya smiled back, the blush rising on his cheeks again.

"To you, as well, Abarai-s...Renji-san," he answered softly.

Renji left the room and walked into the next, where he locked the door to keep the kids out, then disrobed and dressed in a comfortable yukata, before sliding into bed and settling down. As much as he might have thought that the excitement of the day, and all of his thoughts about Byakuya's lovely cousin would keep him awake, he dropped right off to sleep, and found himself dreaming about Tetsuya instead.

_"My cousin is waiting for you," said Byakuya, taking the files that Renji had come to the manor to deliver to his taichou, "Follow that path across the gardens, then go out the back gate and follow the forest trail to the right. It will lead to a waterfall. You will find Tetsuya there."_

_He followed Byakuya's directions, admiring the flowers and blossoming trees as he moved through the gardens, then passed through the gate and started down the trail. Stars peeked down at him through the tops of the tall trees, and night sounds soothed him into a deeper, more relaxed state. He came out of the trees and was struck with the enchanting sight of Tetsuya, dressed in a handsome, royal blue kimono, standing near the edge of the cliff beside the waterfall, looking up into the night sky. He approached slowly, then slid his arms around the noble from behind. Tetsuya made a soft exclamation of surprise, then sank into his arms, turning to meet his mouth for several passionate kisses of welcome._

_"Renji..." Tetsuya sighed, setting off a strong reaction in the redhead's loins._

_He moaned happily as Renji nudged him gently, so that his back was against the sakura tree he stood under, and assaulted his mouth and throat with more intense kisses. And the more he kissed Tetsuya, the stronger his lust for the young man grew._

_He didn't want to rumple the lovely kimono the noble wore, but he ached to get at the soft, pale skin it covered. He began to loose the tie on it, then was both stunned and pleased when Tetsuya's hands joined his and helped to carefully remove the expensive clothing. Tetsuya was left in a light yukata that he had been wearing underneath. Renji watched raptly as it opened, moving forward to slide his arms around the bared noble, then stopping and pulling away as Tetsuya made a sound of distress and started to fall._

_"Tetsuya!" Renji cried, catching him as he fell._

_The noble clung to Renji and cried out harshly._

Renji came awake suddenly, sure that the cry he had heard hadn't just been in his dream. He was on his feet in an instant and out in the hallway, when another cry brought the others in the house awake. Renji burst into the room and found Tetsuya on his hands and knees beside the bed, groaning and ready to collapse.

"Tetsuya," Renji said, dropping down beside him and reaching for him.

He caught his breath in surprise as Tetsuya pushed him away.

"S-stop! You...I was dreaming about...you. You'll only make it worse!"

Renji sat back and went silent, watching with saddened eyes as Kisuke and Tessai helped the noble back into bed. He rose as Tetsuya settled back down onto his pillow, and then started to leave.

"You don't have to leave," Tetsuya panted softly, "I will be all right now. I just...while I was still gathering myself after, I..."

"It's fine," the redhead said, trying to brush it off, "Don't worry about it. I uh...I will see you in the morning."

He departed the room quickly, leaving Tetsuya staring after him, and slipped out of the house, into the garden. He looked up into the stars, his heart aching oddly inside him as he wondered.

_Were we...dreaming together?_

_Why is it like that with us?_

_And why in kami's name are we so fucking attracted to each other when there is no way for us to be together?_


	7. No Love Like Ours

**Chapter 7: No Love Like Ours**

**(REDSTRAVAGANZA is off and running! Lovely red Renji-ness for two whole weeks...but don't worry, other faves won't be forgotten! Thanks to Naoko Satori for the review that put the bug in my head to continue this! Enjoy the chapter! Love, Spunky)**

_Master_, Arashi whispered into Tetsuya's mind, sticking his head in Tetsuya's open window and nuzzling the resting noble impatiently, _How long are you going to lie there feeling miserable? It is not like you to indulge in self-pity. You have never been so unwise as to look for fairness in your circumstances, and always we showed our gratitude to Byakuya-sama by putting the unfair things aside. What is this deeper melancholy that seems to afflict you?_

Tetsuya turned his head on the pillow, letting his large, sapphire eyes meet Arashi's. The black stallion's eyes widened at reading the pain there and he nuzzled Tetsuya's cheek more gently.

_I am sorry, Master,_ he went on, _Perhaps I was too harsh._

"I do not know what to do anymore, Arashi," Tetsuya said, tears filling his eyes, "I had thought before that I was in love with Naoki in the prison. And indeed, it was a kind of innocent love. But, Arashi, this feeling that Renji-san gives me just with me knowing that he was the one in my dreams is overwhelming. Add to that, the beauty of having him so close...so I can watch his red hair move like fire when he walks, look into his eyes and feel him reach down into my heart and set it pounding. I just hear his voice and my body feels light enough to float. Loving this man as I do seems akin to breathing! And fearing the loss of that makes me feel breathless with agony."

_But you have only just met._

"But it doesn't _feel_ that way, Arashi! I feel like I have known him all of my life...known him and waited for him to arrive. And if I do not do _something_, then he will leave me. And all that I dreamed love was will disappear as he walks away! But what am I to do?"

A tear slid down his face and Tetsuya brushed it away. He noticed a flicker of movement near the door and turned his head to find Renji standing just inside the opened door, staring at him through widened, sad eyes.

"Oh!" he gasped miserably, turning his head away, "Renji-san, please...just..."

"Don't tell me to go," the redhead said, moving forward and sitting down on the edge of the bed, "I know that's what you're expecting, because we're still getting to know each other...and, I don't know, maybe you're used to people leaving, but...I'm not the kind of guy who walks out on someone just because things get difficult."

Tetsuya shook his head dismissively.

"I wasn't calling you a coward, Renji-san," he said solemnly, "but we are not talking about simple differences of the kind that lovers...or potential lovers have. I am broken inside...made that way by hatred and intolerance. I am not to be allowed full expression of my heart...not ever. That is the rule of the clan...and it is underscored by the pain I feel now, whether my attraction to you flares or not. Pain of love or pain of loss. It is the same, no matter what I do. No matter what we do."

"Then...for now, just think of me as a friend."

"How am I supposed to...?"

He went silent as Renji settled on the bed and pulled the surprised noble into his arms. Tetsuya stiffened in anticipation, but made a sound of surprise as Renji merely brought his head to rest against the redhead's shoulder, his body leaning all along Renji's warm side, and filling Tetsuya with a kind of comfort that he had nearly forgotten existed.

"You see," Renji said softly in his ear, "There is a kind of love that you can't be denied, Tetsuya-san. One that isn't about sexual attraction, but about friendship and affection...the simple comfort of sharing space. You know what I mean, ne? It seems like you and Byakuya share that kind of ease with each other. So, I think you know what I'm talking about."

Tetsuya thought again of the gentle, brown haired, brown-eyed boy, Naoki and nodded briefly.

"I learned about it too," Renji went on, "but in a different way."

Tetsuya gave a happy, relieved sigh and closed his eyes as Renji's hand slid down his clothed back and found his, lacing their fingers together. The redhead's hand tightened on his, and Tetsuya's eyes opened and looked back at him curiously.

"I was born in the Rukongai, and although us street kids weren't locked up in cages, we lived in another kind of prison. We were unwanted, unloved, uncared for. Few people gave a shit about whether we lived or died, let alone whether we ate our vegetables, learned to tie our shoes or stayed away from strangers. It's funny, though, because even not knowing what a family was, we made one. Rukia and I found each other and fell in together, and we built a family of our own from those other discarded kids like us. And the things that families do...staying together, looking out for each other, working together to get the things we needed to survive...it's like even not having a family, that stuff was hardwired into us."

"That is...beautiful, Renji-san," Tetsuya whispered, "And it does seem true that in absence of family, we still reach for those things that a family offers us..."

"Yeah," agreed the redhead, "Rukia and I kind of acted like a mother and father to the group. We both protected them as best we could. Rukia found an old woman who taught her to read so that she could teach the younger ones. I taught them the survival skills, how find and steal food, how to fight, and how to get away from things that we couldn't defeat. And we did things that families do together. We took walks, went swimming, built forts and treehouses...although sometimes they were our actual homes. We slept together at night, too. I got so used to Rukia sleeping pressed up against my back or side that when we left Inuzuri and moved on the academy, it felt weird as hell sleeping alone in a bed. We didn't have sex, because that wasn't the important thing to us. We focused on the simple things."

"It was much the same for Naoki and me," Tetsuya said, closing his eyes again as he remembered.

"Naoki?"

"Naoki was another boy in the prison. He had the cell next to mine. He was slightly older, so he guided me in how to avoid attracting the attention of the guards, how to avoid the beatings they gave us. We comforted each other when one or the other of us felt afraid. And at night, we slept pressed up against the bars and holding hands. We sometimes kissed and touched each other, but all of that stopped one night when...when I was taken from my cell and...something happened. I don't remember."

"And even if you did," Renji finished, "You couldn't speak of it. Damn..."

"It was after that when we discovered...when we kissed or touched each other..."

"Stop, it's okay. I understand," said Renji, touching Tetsuya's lips gently, "Don't push yourself and make yourself hurt like that again. Just try to be patient and let Kisuke figure this out. He's really smart. He can help you. I know he can. And while he's trying to do that, you and I can just focus on the simple things...being close to each other, smiling and enjoying ourselves. I think you and I can get into plenty of trouble, even just being friends, Tetsuya."

Tetsuya blushed at the more intimate use of his name, and chuckled softly, remembering their flight into the living world.

_Even amidst the danger, it felt wonderful riding Arashi at full speed, reiatsu blazing all around us, and Renji-san's arms around me like that. He is right. Even such simple closeness is...beautiful. We should be embracing that._

"What are you thinking?" Renji asked, brushing several errant black strands of Tetsuya's hair away from his eyes.

The two laughed as the hairs stubbornly fell back exactly as they had been.

"I was...just thinking that you are right, Renji-san. There might be things that we must avoid at present, but there is also much we might explore."

"Such as?"

"I want to go to Inuzuri with you," suggested the noble.

"Huh?" Renji mused, blinking, "Why would you want to go there? It's a hellhole. I spent years trying to get _out_ of that place."

"Well," said Tetsuya, "we are about to go to Itamigiri, so you are likely to learn more about me. I want to do the same with you. I want to go where you have been and hear your stories. We may have dreamed about each other, Renji-san, but we are only beginning to get to know each other."

"Right," the redhead agreed, rubbing his cheek against Tetsuya's softer one, "Okay, we can go to Inuzuri. Hell, maybe it will throw off your stupid relatives who want to kill you."

"Probably," Tetsuya said, smiling in amusement, "I cannot see most of them imagining I would go there. Still, we will take Arashi with us for additional protection."

"Great. When do you want to go?" asked Renji.

"Now," said the noble, sitting up, "I've spent long enough lying around and feeling miserable."

"Sounds good," said Renji, glancing up at Arashi, who was reaching his head in through the window and nibbling absently at Tetsuya's hair, "You in, Fleabag?"

The stallion snorted derisively and glared at him.

"Blah...!" Renji said, turning his head away, "Don't get your damned horse snot on me."

"I think you offended him," said Tetsuya, smirking, "You might want to mend fences before we leave. If you do not...well, he tends to be, erm, a bit vengeful."

Renji did a doubletake as the stallion loosed what sounded suspiciously like wicked equine laughter.

"Okay, fine," the redhead said, raising his hands defensively, "Sorry for the horse snot comment, Fleabag. Didn't mean to get your tail in a knot."

_Call me Fleabag one more time. I dare you.., _said a wispy male voice in Renji's mind_._

"What the hell?" Renji squawked, jumping back and staring at the black horse, who suddenly looked to be wearing a smug expression.

A moment later, he lost his balance and fell onto the floor. Arashi loosed a horse laugh as Tetsuya gave the redhead an apologetic look and offered him a hand. Renji climbed back onto the bed, staring at Arashi in wonder.

"Did he just...talk into my head?" Renji asked, "I didn't know he could do that."

Tetsuya looked back at Renji with a cute, mystified expression.

"He never has spoken that way to anyone but me. He must like you."

"Um...I don't know..." Renji said, looking back at the stallion, who had gone back to glaring at him, "He looks a little like he is just keeping me close in case he sees an opportunity to kill me or something."

"Nonsense," laughed the noble, rubbing Arashi's face, "Arashi is a part of me, and I would never want to hurt you...after all, you could turn out to be my tr..."

He broke off as the door opened and Tessai entered the room carrying a tray with two plates of food and two cups of tea on it.

"I thought that Tetsuya-san might be hungry," he explained, "You haven't eaten much since you arrived and you look a bit pale. Urahara-san asked me to make sure that you take care of yourself. Your preliminary test results are in and Unohana taichou is here to confer with him about them. They will be in shortly to talk to you."

"Ah," said Tetsuya, accepting the tray and setting it in his lap, "Arigatou, Tessai-san."

"And I did not forget you, Arashi-san," Tessai said, offering the stallion a large carrot.

Arashi nickered gratefully and nipped the carrot from Tessai's extended hand.

"What lovely manners. Perhaps you can teach a few to our resident Moocher."

"Wha...? Hey!" objected Renji, scowling.

Tessai laughed heartily and exited the room.

"Pain in the ass..." Renji muttered.

He sighed and started into his meal, his eyes fixing on Tetsuya, who had gone quiet again.

"What's wrong?" he asked the young noble, "You worried about what they'll find?"

"Perhaps," admitted Tetsuya, swatting Arashi's nose away as the stallion tried to steal half of the sandwich from his tray.

"Heh...lovely manners, ne?" the redhead said, smirking and drawing a look of disdain from the horse, "Thief."

_Speak for yourself, shinigami, _Arashi's voice whispered in Renji's head, _You think I don't know what you plan for my naive young master as soon as the way is clear? I know what you are about...and if you hurt Tetsuya, then you will feel my wrath..._

"I'm not going to hurt Tetsuya!" Renji objected, "Jeez, I just think he's beautiful, and I want to go out with the guy! What's wrong with that?"

Then he realized that he had spoken aloud...and that Tetsuya was smiling helplessly and blushing. A flash of heat roared across the redhead's face, and he cleared his throat nervously.

"Um, Tetsuya, do you...hear everything that he says?" Renji asked, shooting a glare at the snickering horse.

"Only when he is speaking to me, or when he wants me to hear. Why?"

"Uh, you didn't...I mean he didn't..."

"I did not hear what he said to you...no," Tetsuya said, giving Arashi a gentle shove and sending him trotting away, "And as for what you said...thank you."

"Well, I didn't really mean to blurt it out like that and embarrass you. Sorry."

"Oh, no harm done," Tetsuya assured him, "I think that we are both quite aware of what is happening."

"Well, it's a little hard to hide," Renji said, picking disinterestedly at his food. "I've heard people talk about having good chemistry and love at first sight, but I never really took it seriously. I didn't think something like that was possible, where you just _meet someone_ and it's like fireworks going off in your head. You feel like you've known this person forever, but you just hadn't met them yet. Ichigo's always saying that he felt like he and Rukia had to have been friends to each other in former lives. I never took that seriously either. But meeting you has really changed things. I don't know anyone like you, Tetsuya."

"Nor do I know anyone like you, Renji," Tetsuya replied, making Renji's heart catch as he abandoned the usual honorific, "We are both in uncharted territory, making things up as we go. I just hope that..."

"Me too," Renji agreed, "And I think that we're going to find the answers we need. I don't think that the gods...fate...the universe...or whatever would have gone to the trouble of throwing us together if it wasn't for a reason."

"I think so too," Tetsuya said, setting the food tray aside and seeking Renji's warm embrace, "I don't know what will happen, but I don't fear that unknown as long as you are here."

Renji smiled and placed a gentle kiss on Tetsuya's forehead, then the two settled down on the bed and went quiet. Several minutes later, the door opened and Kisuke walked into the room, followed by Unohana taichou. Tetsuya sat up, his blue eyes widening and his face going even more unnaturally pale at seeing their serious expressions.

"What is it?" he asked softly, "You've found something serious...haven't you?"

"Urahara-san's tests and scans came back mostly normal," said Unohana, "However...the deeper scan of your spirit centers revealed something that we could not see before."

"What is it?" asked Renji, slipping a protective arm around the noble, "What's wrong?"

"No one has ever really known what exactly was done to those prisoners in Itamigiri," said Kisuke, "And checking into what happened after the liberation of the half-bloods, I found something disturbing...a pattern of unexplained deaths...deaths that our current machinery and tests couldn't explain. "

"What happened?" asked Tetsuya, swallowing hard.

"Not all of the cases were properly documented," the shopkeeper went on, "because remember, the clans didn't want to take responsibility for what was done to the prisoners. They sealed the prison away in an inter-dimensional cell so that no one could enter to find evidence of what they'd done. For a while, no one really paid too much attention to that. Then, the deaths began. It was...some years later, so people weren't really thinking to connect what appeared to be very sudden, but seemingly natural deaths...sudden reiatsu imbalances causing intense pain, nausea, vomiting, seizures, coma and death. And the tests that they ran showed nothing that could explain why. They seemed fine...healthy...normal. A little digging revealed that things weren't always so sudden...that many of the affected half-bloods suffered odd symptoms for some time before the more catastrophic event."

"Shit," breathed Renji, "So the pains that Tetsuya is having..."

"They are part of the 'controls' that were used within the prison to control the inmates' behavior," said Unohana, "however...when we examined the deep scan, we noticed something that we never even knew to look for. You see, all of the prior explorations of this phenomena have focused on the specific areas of pain or other symptoms. We simply didn't realize that it was something other than a failure of those organs that was at the root of the deaths."

"You said that the people who took you from your cell, did something to you," Kisuke went on, "But you didn't know what it was."

"Yes," said Tetsuya.

"Well, we detected a microscopic device that was carefully positioned on you core spirit center...the one that acts as the 'command center,' altering the flow of reiatsu through the other centers in your body. We think this device is what was used to control your behavior. And we are also convinced that it is activated when you are aroused or when you violate the prescribed order not to speak of what was done to you."

"Okay," said Renji, "But you can remove it, right? You can take it out?"

"The device is bonded with Tetsuya-san's core spirit center," explained Unohana taichou, "It would be too dangerous without knowing exactly how the device operates, to go in and try to remove it."

"Unfortunately," said Kisuke, "there's another problem too. You see, the device has begun to fail. We think this is what caused those other deaths. As the device fails, it will begin to cause erratic pains and other symptoms...dizziness, nausea, losses of consciousness. They will grow progressively worse. And at some point, if nothing is done, then catastrophic failure will occur, and Tetsuya's core spirit center will be destroyed. A shinigami can lose a few of the other spirit centers and still function...but the shock of losing the core spirit center is too devastating. It's not survivable."

"And that means, that we must seek information about the device, and attempt to remove it before it fails completely, said Unohana taichou, "I recommend that Tetsuya-san be hospitalized immediately so that everything may be done to keep him stable while we seek the information about the device."

"But," said Tetsuya, "if you are going to try to break into the prison, then you really need someone who has been inside and knows the layout of the place, the possible dangers..."

Kisuke sighed uncomfortably.

"No way," Renji said, shaking his head firmly, "Tetsuya, you need to listen to Unohana taichou. Let them take care of you. I'll go with Kisuke. We'll take Fleabag with us..."

"Arashi wasn't with me in the prison," Tetsuya explained, "He won't know it any better than you. And if time matters...then...I should go."

"I hate to admit it, but he's got a point," said Kisuke, "We really do need to get in there are work quickly. And we have to be careful. The ones who locked the prison away don't want people knowing what happened there. We could run into trouble...a lot of trouble."

"I understand," said Unohana, "but I must insist that if you are taking Tetsuya-san with you, you must also take a healer who might keep him stabilized."

"I was thinking about that. And I think Orihime's our girl. She can stay close to him and use her powers to keep him stable."

"But you know if Orihime goes, then Ichigo will insist on going too, ne?" asked Renji.

"Yeah," said the shopkeeper, "But I don't mind so much because we don't know what we're in for when we get inside. For all we know, it could be packed with nasty things that will want to kill us. So we'll be going in armed and prepared to fight...Me, you, Ichigo, Orihime and Tetsuya-san...a small group meant to infiltrate, but strong enough to fight if we get into trouble."

"Which I expect we will," said Tetsuya.

"I have sent word to Kuchiki taichou of your condition," said Unohana, "but we have not heard back yet."

"But we can't wait," said Kisuke, "I'm going to run a few more tests to make sure I have everything I need. And we'll leave tomorrow morning. Any questions?"

Renji and Tetsuya shook their heads silently.

"Okay...you two rest up. I'll run those tests and contact Orihime and Ichigo."

The two watched quietly as Unohana taichou and Kisuke left the room.

As the door closed behind them, Tetsuya settled back into Renji's arms and rested his head on the redhead's shoulder. Renji was quiet for a time, then couldn't help but ask softly.

"Are you okay?"

"Am I okay?" Tetsuya repeated, "Apparently not. However...I am not afraid...if that is what you were asking me, Renji."

"Is that right?" Renji mused, "because I'm scared shitless. But you're the one who matters here. Just take it easy and I'll be here for you."

"I know that, Renji," Tetsuya said, turning his sapphire eyes on the redhead and gently stunning him, "_That_...is why I am not afraid."


End file.
